


Hurricane Drift

by anna1795



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna1795/pseuds/anna1795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift is pitted against the elements and discovers a fundamental truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Drift

It was absolute madness.

Drift could only look out into the howling maelstrom from underneath the rocky outcropping, watching the roiling dark clouds overhead as rain lashed the sands of Theophany’s desert, reducing the fine dry particles into a soupy mud. Arcs of blue lightning raced across the sky and stained the dunes below a liquid, electric blue. The dual-colored mech kept shuffling backwards when the liquid threatened to splash into his shelter.

Most maddening of all, however, was the faint, pale form of Wing dancing through the rain and racing that lightning on the wild winds. Rain had always been a sore topic for Drift…literally. For someone who’d grown up in the Dead End, acid rain was a painful fact of life that could strip the plating from a mech who was foolish enough to be out from shelter for even a few minutes in the bad weather. As a Decepticon soldier on Cybertron, battles immediately ended with the onslaught of the notoriously malicious weather, and those with open wounds were the walking deceased at that point, left to truly die as the others retreated to safety as fast as their wheels or wings could carry them. This was a further mockery of everything that he had suffered before, this refuge from an all consuming war. That Wing, his smiling captor, could readily insist that the rain here was not a danger and obviously relished it was like spitting in the face of all the centuries of Drift’s suffering. 

He could admit, privately though, that the jet’s aerial maneuvers were a sight to behold. Loops and corkscrews and sky dancing, enough skill and demonstration to send even the haughtiest of Seekers into epileptic fits of jealousy. Had Wing been a Decepticon (and something in Drift’s spark twisted at the thought, both pleasure and disgust), he would’ve been the obvious spark-throb of grounders and fliers alike. If not for the tricky flying, then even the most daring of soldiers would’ve been stunned at how he dared the elements like he was. 

The Knight came back around with a roar of his engines and touched down in root mode, fluffing his white plating and shaking rain droplets everywhere but not attempting to step out of the squall. Rivulets of the stuff ran down him in streams and dripped onto the ground, and Wing smiled a warm smile at Drift, who didn’t return it. Wordlessly, Wing held out an open hand to Drift, palm facing up towards the rumbling sky. Gritting his denta, Drift hesitantly brought his hand out to place it in Wing’s and was suddenly tugged out into the torrential rain. 

Acid rain burned; it blistered paint and buckled metal plating and made you feel like you were on fire and no amount of retardant could relieve your pain. Theophany’s rain was cool, icy, but it wasn’t doing anything physical to Drift. No ill effects. No desire to flinch away from a very real danger. Drift looked up at the sky, and several drops bounced off the tip of his nose and down his cheeks like tears while the sky roared overhead with nature’s fury. Like it was angry at him for overcoming every obstacle that it threw at him, that Drift dated to live when, by rights, she should be dead a hundred times over. Even in the chaotic storm that was his universe, Drift was a constant that he knew could, and had, weather any storm thrown at him. He’d survived, and he’d live on. 

In the midst of the pounding rain, howling winds, and booming sky, Drift smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Oh yeah, I have a Tumblr account now! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anna1795 
> 
> Anyways, now I'm working on a plan. A plan for something big. VERY big. You'll find out soon. Enjoy the suspense.


End file.
